Mother
by Fujoshimon
Summary: Written in Hibari's mother Point of View. How Hibari's mother find out about their relationship. D18. DinoXHibari. Yaoi. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** This is one of the drabbles straight from my notebooks mentioned by Dino in the Announcement in Messages. I finally typed it out so here it is!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. Amano Akira has it!

**Title: Mother**

**Summary: ****Written in Hibari's mother point of view****. Yes this is what I imagined she'll be like. This is how she found out that Hibari and Dino are together.**

**Rating: Safe. Unless you declare kissing on foreheads unsafe. Oh I just spoiled it. ;P**

My eyes widened slightly in surprise due to the presence of the men at the door. Who are these foreigners?

"Erm… May I help you?" I asked, cautious due to the presence of a suspicious-looking man in a black western suit behind this blonde man in a coat. He's wearing a thick-looking fur-coat, in the middle of _summer_.

"You must be Kyouya's mother! Is Kyouya in?" The blonde man asked with a strange accent mixed into his Japanese.

… Did he just address Kyouya by his given name?

"Are you close?" I found myself asking before I registered his question. How rude of me! But the foreigner didn't seem offended by my prying question.

In fact, he looked surprised, "Eh Kyouya didn't speak to you about me?" I merely stared back at him with unmasked confusion and he continued, "Ha ha… I guess he wouldn't…" Now he seems a little… Disappointed… "My name is Dino. I'm his tutor."

"T-tutor?" Since when did Kyouya need a tutor? His studies seem fine to me… Are these men con-men? Why wouldn't the man in black suit speak?

"What do you want?" A rather cold and familiar voice demanded out attention.

"Ah hi Kyouya!" Dino grinned happily, waving.

So they do know each other. I started to feel bad for doubting this man.

"Tadaima." Kyouya ignored his 'tutor' and walked through the door I was holding open.

"O-okairinasai." I looked on as my son disappeared at the bend in the hallways.

I am at a loss. It's been a while- no, in fact, it's been a long while since Kyouya acknowledged the presence of someone other than me and Kusakabe-kun.

"Please come in." I showed the two men in. Since Kyouya knew them, it should be fine… Right?

"Sorry for disturbing," Dino bowed slightly and entered.

As we three adults seat ourselves at the sitting area, I noticed a strange tattoo on Dino's neck.

Then I remembered. Kyouya did mention that he's training with a rather undisciplined man with a hobby of getting tattoos.

"Oh! That tattoo… Are you the one training with Kyouya?" I voiced my thoughts, pleased at connecting the dots. So this is what this man mean by "tutoring."

"So Kyouya did speak to you about me!" Dino beamed with a grin impossibly wide.

He doesn't seem like a very dangerous man… But someone who's unable to fight well would not have been able to survive Kyouya's relentless attacks and fighting skills. This is one living example of how one should never judge a book by its cover.

"And this man here?" I glanced at the shady looking man.

"I am Romario, madam. Please pardon my rudeness." Romario introduced himself with the same accented Japanese as Dino.

"Pleased to meet you. Please call me Akiko," it's my turn to introduce myself.

"You're still here?" Kyouya emerged from his room in a simple shirt and slacks. He didn't look pleased at all that his tutor is still present, and in his house, no less.

"Kyouya! I did say I want to come and meet your mother!" Dino reminded as Kyouya sat down next to me.

"Come meet me?" I asked, curious.

"Well yes." Dino said in an almost business-like manner. "First I would like to apologise for the injuries Kyouya sustained while he trains with me."

Kyouya snorted while I gasped. Well my son comes home with injuries, a lot, so it is not really that surprising anymore.

"Kyouya is already a university student. Don't worry I know Kyouya can take care of himself." I assured Dino. "He's not been any trouble, is he?" I asked in response.

Kyouya has a rather bad reputation due to his violent acts. It is not as though I didn't want to stop him. But my efforts are in vain. But I am fine with Kyouya as long as he does not harm people unnecessarily. He's getting less injuries within these few years too. So I assumed his fighting urges(?) must have weakened some what…

Dino grinned at that, "not much."

I almost missed the malicious smirk that crossed Kyouya's face at Dino's comment. Okay, something is going on between these two.

We then lapsed into uncomfortable silence with Kyouya looking bored. Oh right I should prepare some drinks-

"Eto!" Dino suddenly exclaimed, startling me.

"Eh?" I look up at the very VERY red Dino.

"I'd like to have your permission to date Kyouya!" Dino blurted out, words ringing clearly throughout the room.

"Eh?" A blush crossed both mine and Kyouya's cheeks at those words and I am sure that if Kyouya is not Kyouya, he'd have buried his face into a cushion by now.

So Kyouya being Kyouya, lashed out at Dino. "You idiot!" Tonfas ready, Kyouya raced after Dino who 'eep'ed and ran.

It's funny, how Kyouya behaved 15 years younger like a child and chased Dino, with tonfas and threats and all.

I laughed.

"You have my permission." I barely gasped out in my laughter.

"Really?" For the second time since I seen him, Dino smiled widely and turned around suddenly to face his pursuer, glomping Kyouya in a bear hug.

Dino then placed a chaste kiss on Kyouya's forehead, to have his face meeting tonfas as Kyouya struggled in his grasp.

"Please stay for dinner," I told Romario, leaving the two lovers alone with their lovers' spat.

"Thank you." Romario smiled at me, as though exasperated and tired of the two's antics.

"Coffee anyone?"

-

Reviews are love :D


End file.
